La Bella y la Bestia
by Bella-TorettoO'conner
Summary: Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás... No solo eres una bestia, eres un ser hermoso. Lo de afuera solo es la envoltura, lo importante es lo de adentro


**Titulo** : La bella y la bestia.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Solo que ella me los presta para que juegue con ellos.

 **Advertencias:** basado en uno de los episodios de Once Upon a Time. Universo alternativo. Leer partes divertidas con sarcasmo y entusiasmo.

Numero de palabras: 4,998

"Este fic participa en el reto "Edward Cullen" del foro "Bite, blood and love"

* * *

 _¿Porque quien podria amar a una bestia?_

* * *

-No nos puedes pedir eso-Me dice Charlie Swan, rey del reino de Forks. Yo le ruedo los ojos, todos me piden que no pida cosas tan feas, pero no puedo evitarlo, ellos mismos me han llamado bestia sin sentimientos.

* * *

-¿Ustedes quieren ganar la tierra o no?-Le pregunto y sonrío malévolamente. Ellos asienten como tontos.-Entonces, llamen a la princesita y que ella misma decida...-Digo tomando asiento en una de las sillas del rey, escucho las exclamaciones de desagrado de todas las personas presentes.

-Padre, Bella no es lo suficientemente madura para tomar esta decisión.- Decía el hijo mayor de Charlie, Jasper.

-Solo tiene 16 años, no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Mmmmm... El mazodonte ha hablado ¿No fuiste tu el que se caso con una de diecisiete? ¿Emmett? -Le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, él se queda callado. Volteo a ver a Jasper, el me mira con odio en la mirada- Y tu Jasper ¿Negaras que te acuestas con una de las sirvientas?- Ambos hermanos se quedan con la boca abierta como peces, sonrío de nuevo de manera arrogante. Los tengo en mis manos.-Rey Charlie ¿Es su esposa la que salió el otro día de su alcoba?-El ambiente se queda en un silencio supucral, solo lo rompen mis aplausos. Los tengo justo donde quiero.-Ustedes son mucho peor que yo, solo pido a una sirvienta.-Les digo y cruzo las piernas, esto es tan divertido.-Ustedes piden ganar una guerra que saben; que sin mi ayuda, la perderán. Y yo les pido a cambio que me den a su hija menor.-Pronunció restándole importancia, ¿tanto les importa una simple persona que no hace nada por su pueblo? Lo único bueno que haría es irse conmigo y salvarles la vida a todos sus aldeanos.-¿Que dice? ¿Es un trato?

-Por supuesto que no, nunca dejaría que mi prometida se fuera con una bestia como tu.-Ruedo los ojos, me han ofendido de peores maneras y este estupido chucho cree que con eso me ofenderá. Estoy apunto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abre haciendo que todos (incluyéndome) volteemos a ver de quien se trata. Sonrío al ver a Isabella ahí parada, se nota nerviosa y ansiosa. Me mira con miedo y curiosidad.

-Bella ¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunta su novio desde el otro lado del salón.

-Es un trato-Susurra Bella mientras se acerca a la silla en donde estoy y me tiende la mano.-Solo prométame que salvará a mi pueblo.-Le tomo la mano y ella se estremece. Yo también lo haría si fuera ella, no es bonito tocar a una bestia.

-Es un trato.-Digo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me levanto de la silla, soy como 20 centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que se intimida al verme levantado.-Despídete de tu familia.-Le digo y escucho el grito de su madre,

-Bella, no lo hagas. No tienes por qué hacerlo.-Le dice y yo sonríe, Bella sonríe tristemente y niega con la cabeza.

-No hay otra opción, si no voy con él. Perderemos la guerra, y nadie querrá eso.-Le dice Bella, sus padres se acercan y la abrazan, escucho pin suave "TU PUEBLO TE RECORDARA POR HABERLOS SALVADO" por parte de su padre-Es mi deber como princesa-Dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos, después se le acercan sus hermanos y los tres se arañan fuertemente, es cuando ella empieza a llorar. Jasper intenta tranquilizarla pero nada puede hacerlo, esta muy desolada.-Los amo, chicos-Les susurra ella y ellos le contestan con un simple igual, ya que va ha hacer el turno de Jacob para despedirse la llamo.

-Es hora de irnos.-No quiero que Jacob la toque, no hay mejor manera de vengarme que esta. Que él no pueda tocarla ni despedirse de ella. Bella solo baja la mirada y empieza a caminar hacia mi, se nota que no esta bien, y no solo por como camina. Si no por las lagrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

Pero eso a quien le importa, lo que importa es que ya tenemos que irnos si es que quiere que su pueblo salga con vida. Sonrío al ver que ya ha llegado a mi lado, ella me mira ahora a los ojos, veo una expresión de rebeldía, libertad, dolor, miedo y muchas cosas mas, es una mezcla de todo. Mi sonrisa se hace mas grande y la tomo del brazo, chasqueo los dedos sin decir ni una sola palabra y desaparecemos del despacho, para después aparecer en medio de un gran comedor. Mi gran comedor. Suelto a Isabella, y escucho como suelta una exclamación de sorpresa, yo creo que se imaginaba que vivía en un lugar lleno de oscuridad y al encontrarse con todo este color beige, dorado, Marfil, ocre y blanco; la dejo totalmente sorprendida. La volteo a ver y noto que mira todo con total entretenimiento y fascinación, desde el techo que esta encantado para que parezcan nubes, los ventanales en donde en lugar de luz están unas cortinas muy pesadas color escarlata con detalles doradas, la gran mesa color marfil y las sillas con bordes en ocre, y lo mas feo del salón... Todas mis colecciones de cosas obtenidas, no se si ha visto una mano de hombre lobo, pero no me importa, esta aquí para limpiar esos pilares y otras muchas mas cosas. Niego con la cabeza, es hora de ver su habitación, sonrío.

-Vamos a tu alcoba-Digo sacándola de su estado de shock, ella me voltea a ver y asiente. Espero que no se imagine que dormirá en la planta alta. Ella dormirá en la parte inferior.

Empiezo a caminar adentrándome mas en el castillo, ella me sigue de cerca tratando de alcanzarme. Mis zancadas son mas grandes que las suyas por lo que ella casi tiene que correr para poder alcanzarme. Nos metemos en la curva que corta para las escaleras y ella se empieza a asustar, por lo visto ya sabe lo que la espera en esa parte del castillo.

Las escaleras son de piedra gris, en las paredes ya no hay la belleza que había en la parte superior, todo es oscuro; hay escalones que están desigualados y otros en desequilibrio escucho sus pequeños gemidos de miedo cada que pisa un escalón, sonrío como un niño travieso. Esto es tan divertido, mientras yo bajo casi brincando ella baja ladeada y con mucho cuidado, llego al final de las escaleras u cuando la volteo a ver me entran ganas de soltar una enorme carcajada se ve tan chistosa. Como si tuviera miedo de romperse una pierna, como si fuera un flor y tuviera miedo a que se desojara. Se be han delicada y tan tierna...

"Detente Edward, ella no es de liada solo una de las sirvientas que tendrás en tu castillo" Me digo internamente mientras ella llega a mi lado, mi sonrisa se borra cuando ella alza su mirada hacia mi. Yo la miro y le doy una señal para que pase por delante de mi. Ella empieza a caminar "Bien, obedece las reglas" se detiene enfrente de una puerta, la puerta que será su habitación. Saco las llaves de 'Mágicamente' de mi abrigo, escojo una llave plana y la incierto en el agujero de la cerradura, la puerta se abre con un chirrido, ella abre sus ojos tan grande al ver lo que hay adentro: una piedra más grande que los escalones no hay cobijas ni nada por el estilo. Ella me voltea a ver y veo interrogación en sus ojos.

-Dijo alcoba.-Me dice casi sin voz, noto que esta temblando.

-Calabozo suena demasiado feo.-Le digo con una sonrisa y aplaudo.

-Pero...-Me intenta decir y después la tomo del brazo para aventarla nacía adentro de la celda. La miro y me hecho a reír.

-Dulces sueños, princesa.- Le digo con cierto sarcasmo y cierro la puerta, suelto una enorme carcajada al escuchar sus suplicas para que le abra. Es tan chistoso a que vuelvo a aplaudir, esta situación es la mas chistosa y graciosa en la queme encuentro.

Empiezo a brincar como un niño chiquito mientras subo las escaleras, río cada vez mas fuerte, cuando llego al pie de las escaleras suelto un gran suspiro y después empiezo a caminar bien, tengo que ir a mi cuarto de 'batalla' (N\A en donde están todas su maquetas de las batallas que se llevan al acabo a su alrededor) al entrar veo que en la maqueta de la guerra de Forks contra Vulturi, llevan una gran ventaja los Vulturi. Por lo que tengo que meter la mano para que el pueblo de Forks gane, pongo mis manos enfrente del ejército Vulturi y muevo los dedos, inmediatamente que hago eso el ejército Vulturi empieza a derrumbarse, aplaudo (N/A a este Edward le gusta aplaudir) para festejar. Tengo chacha nueva de por vida.

Empiezo a calmarme de nuevo, vuelvo a suspirar y me aliso el saco. Me lo arreglo y salgo de mi cuerpo de batalla, vuelvo a pasar por delante de las escaleras del calabozo y escucho a Isabella gritar. Ruedo los ojos ¿Esta chica no se calla nunca? Cierro los ojos y espero que eso me tranquilice o que me haga pensar en otra que cosa que no sea en los gritos de Bella, nada funciona. Cierro las manos en puños y me dirijo hacia los calabazos, no bajo brincando si no que bajo corriendo tam rápido como puedo. Me posicionó delante de la puerta y con solo girar la mano esta se abre sola, al entrar la veo tirada con las manos en el rostro tratando de ahogar sus gritos, pero no funciona debería ponerse un jarrón para saber si eso ahoga sus gritos. Tal vez esta llorando por que extraña su familia o tal vez porque quiere una cama para dormir. Volteo a ver a la piedra y hasta a mi se me hace incomoda, tuerzo el gesto, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que aparezca una cama con cobijas azules y una almohada, Isabella levanta la camera hacia la cama y después me voltea a ver a mi, se levanta del suelo y se alisa su precioso vestido color vino, y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Me dice, pero no se acerca.

-Tus gritos no me dejaban dormir a gusto-Le digo restándole importancia. "Mentiroso, estabas acabando con los Vulturi y pasabas por aquí cuando la escuchaste llorar. Te toco el corazón". Niego con la cabeza y la vuelvo a mirar ahora ella esta viendo hacia un punto de perdido de la habitación. Ella se siente tan incomoda como yo.-Así que espero que las cobijas y la almohada amortigüen tus gritos, querida-Le digo y doy media vuelta para salir de la celda. He vuelto a retomar mi buen humor, por lo que vuelvo a salir corriendo de felicidad, escucho como la puerta se cierra a mis espaldas.

Subo corriendo las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación. Mi habitación queda hasta el tercer piso así que tengo que caminar mucho o simplemente... Un chasquido de dedos y ya estoy en mi habitación. Me empiezo a quitar toda la ropa mientras camino, ahora solo traigo puesta mi ropa interior, me siento tan alegre. Chacha nueva, casa limpia, ropa acomodada ¿Que mas puedo pedir? Doy una vuelta y quedo delante del espejo. Me quedo de piedra al verme en el, me acerco un poco más al espejo, me toco la cara, me la miro y me invade la tristeza: soy un monstruo de piel pálida, ojos dorados, uñas largas y puntiagudas, cabello largo color cobre y sobre todo unos dientes como los de un vampiro. Soy un total monstruo.

De mis manos sale una bola que se estrella contra el espejo haciéndolo añicos, así esta mejor. Sin que vea lo horrible que soy en realidad. Con un chasquido hago aparecer mi pijama, doy la vuelta y veo la cama. Es tan cómoda pero ni ella me hace olvidar mis mayores temores. Hago una mueca y me acuesto, miro el techo de mi habitación, negro. Mi habitación es totalmente oscura, mi cómoda cama en la que estoy acostada sus colchas son color vino y negro, los muebles son una extraña combinación entre negro, rojo y gris. Y el suelo es gris, mi habitación es el reflejo de mi interior: OSCURA. Así soy yo, soy oscuro y malvado. Miro de nuevo hacia el techo, lo sigo viendo por lo que parecen siglos y después me quedo dormido, solo con el pensamiento del que soy un ser oscuro.

.

.

.

-Estarás aquí, te harás cargo de la limpiar los muebles, los objetos de las habitaciones y sobre todo mi colección.-Le digo a Isabella mientras ella sirve el café que le he pedido. Levanta su mirada hacia mi y asiente.-Lavaras, la ropa que utilice, los suelos, los platos, las cobijas de mi cama, cojines, sillones y paredes. Harás de desayunar, comer y cenar. Me harás café, preparas la lana de las ovejas para hilar.

-Esta bien.-Me susurra y me señala la azúcar, yo levanto un dedo y ella le hecha dos terrones de azúcar, mueve el café, agarra la taza y empieza a caminar lentamente.

-Ahhh y sobre todo despellejaras a todos los niños que logre atrapar-Ella suelta la taza haciendo que esta se estrelle contra el suelo, me ve con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y terror. No aguanto mas y empiezo a reírme como loco.-Es una broma-Ella me da una risa nerviosa y después se agacha a recoger la taza, el café ha hecho una enorme mancha de color vino (N/A La alfombra es roja) cuando la agarra y después levanta la mirada. Yo levanto los cejas de manera interrogaría, ella levanta la taza.

-Se rompió-Me dice con voz cargada de miedo, señala la parte rota de la taza y yo me encojo de hombros-Pero casi ni se nota.-Me dice y yo me quiero pegar contra la mesa ¿Que importancia tiene una taza?

-Es solo una taza.-Digo restándole importancia, ella sonríe un poco mas tranquila y se levanta, toma uno de los trapos que le he dado, deja la taza y se vuelve a agachar para limpiar. Veo que le cuesta un poco de trabajo por el vestido tan abultado que tiene, niego con la cabeza y me levanto de la silla.-Ven.-Le digo y la tomo del brazo empezamos a caminar hacia donde esta la habitación que era exclusivamente para mi madre, entramos y abro el ropero con magia, me pongo delante de el h separo las manos para que los vestidos que están en el se partan a la mitad, sacó tres vestidos: Uno azul rey, uno púrpura y otro vino. Se los doy y ella los toma viendo los colores.

-Gracias .

-No entiendo como ustedes las chicas pueden trabajar con esos vestidos tan amplios. Puedes utilizar estos, son más livianos-Le digo y ella me da una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Su sonrisa hace que mi corazón de un salto, me enderezo mas si es posible.-Te dejare para que te cambies después te espero en el salón principal.

-Si, señor-Estoy apunto de darme la vuelta cuando la escucho. Así que la volteo a ver y ella esta con su mirada gacha.

-Dime Edward, querida-Ella levanta la mirada y me sonríe de nuevo. Su sonrisa me vuelve a remover el corazón, y eso ya no me esta gustando. Salgo rápidamente de la habitación dando un azoton de puerta.

Me dirijo hacia el salón y empiezo a hilar la lana de oveja, ella aparece cinco minutos después con el vestido púrpura, se le ve muy bien.

-¿En que empiezo?-Me pregunta tímidamente. Se ha recogido el cabello en una bonita trenza.

-Puedes empezar sacudiendo las habitaciones.-Le contesto receloso y ella asiente segura, se dirige hacia la mesa y toma los trapos que le he dado.-Empieza con el piso de arriba, ahí nadie ha estado en mucho tiempo.-Pensé que se aterraría pero solo asiente, y sale de la habitación. Yo la sigo con la mirada y espero a que desaparezca, sonrío cuando lo hace. Subo una de mis rodillas para poder recargar mi codo en ella.

Ella es tan sumisa, que no cuestiona nada. La sirvienta que todo el mundo quisiera tener o la esposa. Niego con la cabeza, eso es una estupidez, ella es solamente mi sirvienta. Una persona como ella jamás será para alguien como yo. Me levanto rápidamente para ir a seguirla, me he tardado más tiempo pensando que lo que pensé. Al llegar al ultimo piso del palacio me encuentro con ella ya en la última alcoba, abro la puerta y ella me voltea a ver asustada.

-Te atrape.-Le digo y ella ríe ¿Se la pasa riendo siempre?

-No, es que en el palacio en donde vivía siempre se escuchan toda clase de ruidos. Así que pensé que aquí igual-Me explica, levantándose del piso, se alisa el vestido y toma las cosas de limpieza que no me había dado cuenta que habían el la habitación. Ni de donde las tomo, ya que solo le di unos trapos.-revisé en tu cocina, y encontré esto.-Dice sacándome de la duda.

-Ya es de noche-Le digo y ella asiente.-Es buena hora para que empieces a cocinar querida-Le digo con una sonrisa, y ella me sonríe con arrogancia,

-Hace una hora tome un descanso e hice la comida. Si tienes hambre solo tienes que ir a calentarla.-Sus palabras me dejan estático, no me di cuenta de a que jora hizo la cena y eso que no hay mas sonido en el palacio que mi propia respiración y ahora la de ella.-Hice pollo con vino.-Dice orgullosa de si misma, como si cocinar es lo único que sabe hacer. Así que su siguiente comentario hace que me sorprenda.-No pude evitar notar que tienes un hermoso piano en el comedor ¿Te gustaría que mientras comes te tocara una melodía?-Me pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

-A mi siempre me ha gustado el piano así que ¿porque no?-Le digo sacándole una sonrisa.-Pero primero vas a cenar, se que no haz comido y no desayunaste. Necesitas cenar si mañana vas a seguir haciendo quehacer.-Su sonrisa se hace mas grande.

-¿Comeré en la cocina?-Niego con la cabeza, ella me mira asustada.-¿En mi alcoba?-Me pregunta y hasta yo me sorprendo por eso, soy una bestia; pero nunca dejaría que alguien comiera en un calabozo. Niego con la cabeza-¿Con usted?-Yo asiento y ella suspira aliviada, me agradece con una hermosa sonrisa.-Es usted muy amable-Me quedo tieso en mi lugar mientras ella sale del cuarto. Todo el mundo me había dicho Bestia, monstruo, cavernícola, brujo loco; pero nunca me habían llamado amable; de todo menos palabras lindas.

La sigo de cerca y veo que baja las escaleras elegantemente, mientras que yo las vuelvo a bajar saltando. Estoy verdaderamente loco, al llegar al final ella me sonríe y rueda los ojos, yo también le sonrió. Después se voltea y sigue caminando a la cocina, yo me dirijo hacia el salón. Aparezco cubiertos y varias cosas mas. Después ella aparece con un gran plato, para ser tan menuda tiene demasiada fuerza. Deja el plato en la mesa y le indicó que se siente a mi lado. Ella me sonríe y hace lo que le digo. Sirve la comida y cenamos en un ambiente silencioso pero tranquilo, es un buen ambiente, espero que sea así para siempre.

.

.

.

Un mes después.

Bella ya lleva un mes trabajando para mi y en este mes el castillo no ha parado de lucir mejor, se ve mas limpio y mas reluciente. La moví de alcoba a una que esta a lado de la mía. Así la puedo tener mas cerca de mi.

-Edward, si no conocerá a nadie mas que a ti, cuéntame algo de ti-Me pide y yo la volteo a ver, esta trepada en la escalera de madera que me pidió que le pusiera en el salón, esta ¿limpiando? las cortinas. Ella me voltea a ver y pone sis manos en la cadera.-¿Que?-Me pregunta con gracia.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Le pregunto levantándome de donde me encuentro hilando. Ella se ríe.

-Estoy intentado quitar las cortinas.-Dice mientras vuelve a su trabajo.-Hay una hermosa luz que espero que pueda entrar por estas ventanas-Me dice y yo me tenso, nunca he dejado que la luz entre por las ventanas.-Las clavaste ¿Verdad?-Me pregunta y yo asiento como si fuera lo más obvio, ella me voltea a ver supuestamente enojada. Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros.-De todos modos lo haré.-Dice y sigue intentando quitar las cortinas, se ve tan chistosa haciendo eso que no puedo evitar reírme. Aunque mi risa se acaba cuando veo que ha jalado con demasiada fuerza y se cae, llego a máxima velocidad justo para detenerla.

Mis ojos se van directos a los suyos y nos vemos fijamente. Veo cariño, ternura y juventud en los suyos, aun me pregunto como es que no se ha hartado de mi, soy un monstruo y ella sigue aquí, se debería ir de una buena vez. Aunque estoy seguro que yo no la dejaría ir, me he encariñado mucho con ella como para dejarla ir. Ella es mía, me lo demostró cuando no se fue hace una semana que la deje ir a la aldea a comprar algunas cosas. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento que su mano toca mi cara.

-Gracias noble caballero-No se que tienen sus palabras que siempre me hacen quedarme en mi lugar estático, ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Unos toques en la puerta hacen que la suelte haciendo que ella baje las piernas rápidamente.

Salgo del salón cerrando esas puertas para poder confrontar a quien a osado interrumpir el momento, al llegar a la puerta principal hago un movimiento para que la puerta se abra dejando al descubierto al que era el novio de Bella. Jacob Black, empuña su espada en dirección a mi.

-Bestia, usted tiene a mi amada y he venido a lib...-No lo dejo terminar y hago mi magia, rápidamente se forma un tornado color rojo al rededor de Jacob, y en menos de tres segundo ya no se encuentra Jacob si no que en su lugar hay una hermosa rosa roja, hago otro movimiento con mi mano y la rosa viene hacia mi, con un chasquido de dos la puerta se cierra y yo empiezo a caminar al salón, cuando entro la luz me da de lleno en la cara, la rosa la sostengo con la mano izquierda detrás de mi por lo que me tapo con la derecha.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta Bella acercándose a mi, yo quito la mano y al ver como camina hacia mi con la luz de fondo y con su vestido azul rey, hace que Bella parezca un ángel.-¿Quieres que vuelva a poner las cortinas? Sabes que no contestes, las vuelvo a poner y punto.-Empieza a caminar de nuevo hacia las ventanas, yo la detengo con la mano que tengo libre, ella voltea a ver ese agarrón y después me ve a mi; se pone roja y yo la suelto. Bajo la mirada.

-Me acostumbrare tarde o temprano-Le digo en un susurro y después escucho un suspiro proveniente de Bella-¿No vas a preguntar quien era?-Ella me sonríe y rueda los ojos,

-¿Quién era, Edward?-Me pregunta. Y yo levanto la mirada hacia el techo pensativo.

-Una vendedora de rosas.-Le digo y ella asiente impaciente. Detrás de mi saco la rosa y escucho su exclamación de sorpresa,-Para ti.-Ella la toma con suma delicadeza de mi mano.

-Edward, es preciosa, gracias-Me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me tenso pero después recuerdo las palabras de Tanya "Solo un beso de amor de verdad, en los labios; te podrá salvar" me relajo de inmediato, ella me sonríe y ella se va a buscar un jarrón.

Yo la miro y la veo calmada, como si ya no le afectara tanto que sea su amigo. ¿Soy su amigo cierto? Bueno eso no importa ahora, ahora importa que le acaba de cortar alguna parte del cuerpo a su novio. Su novio, quiero saber si lo amaba.

-Bella, antes de venir conmigo. Tenias una vida, te ibas a casar ¿Porque decidiste venir conmigo?-Quiero saber, ella misma pudo haber huido con Jacob. Pero decidió venir conmigo.

-Creo que fue por heroísmo. En este siglo la mujer no vale mucho, yo quiero viajar, quiero conoce. Y con Jacob no lo iba a hacer, y creo que nunca lo ame. Solo fue una ilusión, era un matrimonio arreglado; creo que ahora soy realmente feliz, con mi familia nunca lo iba a hacer. Solamente iba a hacer un carruaje1. Para un solo uso.-Explica y la entiendo rápidamente. Ha mencionado que es realmente feliz aquí, conmigo, a mi lado.

-¿Enserio eres realmente feliz?-Ella asiente segura de si misma. Pero se le borra la sonrisa, niega con la cabeza como si estuviera reprimiendo de algo y después me ve.

-Háblame de ti.-Me pide y yo me encojo de hombros.¿Que quiere que le diga? ¿Que soy una bestia?-No me vengas que eres una bestia, estoy segura de querer mas que eso. Eres mas que el simple monstruo que todo el mundo cree que eres.

-Soy horrible Bella, por eso no me gustan los espejos. Odio mi reflejo, mi madre amaba los espejos, por eso hay espejos.-A Bella le brillan los ojos de emoción.

-Fuiste un hombre, un hombre que sintió, que se emociono, que se enamoro. Pero se te fue arrebatada esa humanidad, pero no importa Edward. Eres mas hermoso de lo que realmente crees.-Me dice y me toma las manos.

-Bella, mi madre me dijo que era un ser horrible. Por eso se fue del castillo, pero siempre he creído que volverá a casa. Pero en mi interior se que no lo hará, no quiere a una bestia.-Bella se acerca más a mi. Y me toma la cara entre sus delicadas manos.

-Déjame curarte. No me importa que seas lo que seas, yo no me he enamorado del Edward físico, si no del que esta dentro de ti. De ese me he enamorado, tu no eres una bestia. Eres un hermoso ser que solo ha sufrido mucho en su vida, no merece condenarte en tu interior todo eso que la gente dice de ti, tu no eres una mala persona. Eres el ser mas puro y honesto que he conocido en la vida-Sus palabras me hacen sonreír como tonto, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y acerca su boca a la mía. Posiciona sus labios sobre los míos y los empieza a mover, yo los muevo con ella al mismo tiempo. Hace muchos años que no beso a una persona y besar de nuevo se siente bien. Muy bien, y mas si sientes que esa persona te ama. ¿Me ama? Esperen, ella dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, esto no esta bien, me empiezo a sentir diferente como si perdiera todo mi poder, ella se separa de mi y puedo ver su rostro me sonríe tiernamente.-Funciona, ella tenía razón. Con un beso de amor verdadero se rompe cualquier hechizo.-Dice y siento el impulso de aventarla, eso hago pero la aviento tan fuerte que hago que ella caiga al suelo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Le digo y me empiezo a acercar peligrosamente a ella, ella retrocede en el suelo.-¿Fue ella? ¿Tu amiga, la reina?-Le digo y ella niega sin entender nada. Yo la miro con ira y después volteo a ver al espejo que tengo cubierto con una sabana, es mi única conexión con Tanya, por lo que le empiezo a gritar-¡Es tu maldita cómplice! ¡Pero fallaste, no caí. Necesitas algo mas que una cara bonita para conseguir ser mas poderosa que yo querida!-Le grito al espejo y después me giro hacia Bella, ella ya se ha levantado y me ve con dolor, que buena actriz es.-¡Soy una bestia, tus palabras no significaron nada para mi! ¡Mi madre no esta aquí porque yo maté a mi hermana, y mate a tu novio. Esa hermosa flor que tanto amas es tu novio!-Le grito y ella me ve con ojos llenos de miedo. Por fin me ve tal y como soy. Ella me empieza a decir unas cuantas cosas mas y después sale corriendo del palacio. Y después ya no la vuelvo a ver.

.

.

.

Han pasado ya dos meses y no he sabido nada de Bella, ella creyó que seria tan inteligente que podría engañarme. Pero no, soy mas inteligente que eso. Ella me trato de embaucar con sus palabritas cursis de 'no eres una bestia' cuando en realidad si lo soy,

-Edward querido. Necesito tu ayuda con los asuntos de las hadas-Me dice la bruja de Tanya entrando a mi castillo, yo la volteo a ver enojado-No me mires así, se que estas triste por lo que sucedió con tu chica de servicio.-Mo mirada cambia repentinamente a interés-Pobre chica, volvió a su pueblo, su padre la repudio y después la mando lejos, ahí fue cruelmente violada por unos guardias que pasaban por donde ella caminaba y ya no lo resistió mas, se lanzo del puente de la perdición y murió-Dice con pena.-No lo sabias, deberías contratar a alguien mas de limpieza. Mejor me voy.-Dice, y sale del castillo.

Proceso la información y tomo la taza que Bella rompió, la pongo en uno de los pilares de mis colecciones, la miro y empiezo a llorar. Fue mi culpa, por mi culpa ella murió, ya nada volverá a hacer lo de antes. Porque al morir ella, muere mi alma.

-¿,lo,

eso es todo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y estoy pensando en que si tiene éxito lo haga Fic. Perdonen por la poca narración, pero estaba apunto de exceder el limite de palabras. Entonces es mejor así, dejen opiniones ya que me han saber si les gusta o no.

de nuevo gracias por leer.


End file.
